Written once again
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: Si el mundo fuera un lugar feliz para Albus Dumbledore su plan habría salido perfecto. Sin embargo, Hogwarts recibe a un Harry Potter que se niega a ser peón y posee todo el conocimiento que necesito, sin olvidar a la única persona que parece querer tener cerca. HP/HG. Timel-travel.
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: Si el mundo fuera un lugar feliz para mí y yo fuera la dueña de HP probablemente no hubiese llegado ni a la mitad del éxito que tuvo este maravilloso libro. Pese a esto, hubiese puesto a Harry y Hermione juntos y a Ronald con el Calamar Gigante…

_Y hubiese sido arrestada por promover la zoofilia, pero bueno, ya sabemos que nada es perfecto, ¿verdad? xD_

Summary: Si el mundo fuera un lugar feliz para Albus Dumbledore su plan habría salido perfecto. Sin embargo, Hogwarts recibe a un Harry Potter que se niega a ser peón y posee todo el conocimiento que necesito, sin olvidar a la única persona que parece querer tener cerca. Quizás demasiado cerca. **HP/HG. Time-travel.**

* * *

**Written again**

**I**

* * *

"_El camino sembrado de piedras desde el comienzo,_

_construí con ellas un castillo, sin saberlo, en el cielo._

_Ahora que he regresado a los dulces inquietantes tiempos_

_no voy a olvidarme de añadir la mazmorra bajo el suelo"_

* * *

Fue una mañana normal en el 4 de Privet Drive, o al menos eso pensó Petunia Dursley cuando se despertó y se dirigió a levantar a su sobrino para que haga el desayuno mientras ella hacía su preparación matutina, lo que incluía un largo baño de burbujas.

Salió de su dormitorio y se enfrentó al segundo cuarto de su hijito que lamentablemente había tenido que ceder, golpeando la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para que el indeseado inquilino se levantase pero no su más grande tesoro y su amado esposo. Introduciendo la llave, abrió la puerta y escrutó el lugar sin hallar ningún alma.

La alarma sonó en su interior mientras se precipitaba a la sala de estar. ¿Y si el mocoso había salido a hacer algo? ¿Y sí sus vecinos habían visto algo raro? ¡Qué dirían! Maldiciendo el día en que habían sido obligados a aceptar al monstruo observó la habitación vacía y rápidamente se encaminó a la cocina.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa encontrarlo recostado cómodamente contra la encimera a la par que bebía un vaso de jugo con total tranquilidad. La imagen de por sí era inimaginable y con el hecho añadido de que él parecía mucho más bien vestido y sereno de lo que se creería hizo sonar más alertas de lo que esperaría.

— Buenos días, Petunia—saludó, repentinamente, omitiendo el "tía" y fue directo al grano— Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar—le sonrió, pero había algo demasiado peligroso en ese gesto.

Demostrando que tenía sentido común, la mujer se cruzó de brazos y alzó su barbilla— ¿En qué estás pensando, muchacho, y que son esas pintas? ¿Dónde las sacaste? ¡Si me entero que has estado robando…!

Sacudiendo su cabeza, él resopló interrumpiéndola— Cállate—ordenó, con un borde acerado. No estaba para estupideces en ese momento, cuanto más rápido mejor— eso no es importante. Solo quiero avisarte que a partir de ahora estaré a mi propia cuenta—levantó su mano y enseñó el anillo que ella inmediatamente reconoció, palideciendo en el proceso— confío en que no necesitas nada más.

Negando, le frunció el ceño y espetó— ¿Y qué hay con el viej… con ese mago de ropa espantosa y anteojos de media luna? —segundos después se lamentó de esa soltura cuando el ambiente se calentó al menos unos quince grados.

Forzándose a volver a su fachada calmada (que era un "poco" difícil cuando una cierta persona no estaba cerca) dejó que la temperatura volviese a la normalidad y replicó— Él no tiene voz en este asunto pero yo consideraría la idea de mudarme muy pronto. Las salas dejaran de funcionar dentro de poco y probablemente vendrán a por ustedes—se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, enervándola.

_!Criatura desconsiderada!_, pensó, intentando no rechinar los dientes. Su pobre familia había tenido incluso la amabilidad de permitirle ropa y comida -¿a quién le importaba si era de segunda mano? ¿o poca?- y el fenómeno venía y hacía ese comentario.

— Está bien—escupió, mostrándole todo el desdén que sentía. Como respuesta, el joven le sonrió burlonamente antes se comenzar a caminar hasta la sala— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

El chico no contestó, dándole la espalda y capturando hábilmente la mochila que había llegado volando desde la parte de arriba. Petunia hizo todo lo posible para no chillar, ¡¿cómo se atrevía a hacer esas… esas cosas en su casa?!

— Me voy—respondió, tardíamente mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de salida. A último momento se volteó y la observó seriamente, hasta el punto de ponerla bastante incómoda. _Esos ojos verdes tan familiares…_— Sabes… nunca entendí como puedes ser la hermana de mamá—se echó a reír— un monstruo como tú…—murmuró, suspirando con resignación.

— ¡Tú! —no pudo capturar el grito, que hábilmente trajo del planeta de los sueños a los otros familiares.

Cuando Vernon bajó rápidamente por las escaleras a un ritmo que parecía absurdo ante su fisionomía ancha, sólo quedaba Petunia Dursley allí, con sus puños apretados y la frase apuñalándola como dos pares de miradas de idéntico color se repetían en su mente.

**- HP & HG - HP & HG - HP & HG - HP & HG - HP & HG -**

En el Autobús Noctambulo, Harry suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza hacia un costado. _Eso no fue fácil… _masculló para sí,_ si reacciono así cada vez que lo mencionan terminaré echando a perder el plan. _Gruñó. _Lo mejor será encontrarme con ella lo más pronto posible._

Minutos después, abandonó el transporte y apareció en Leadenhall Market, ingresando al pub donde Tom atendía en ese momento a un par de hombres. Él se escurrió hacia la despensa, ayudado por uno de los encantos de la joya en su mano que útilmente evitó que alguien le prestase atención. En la pared adecuada, dio un par de golpecitos y atravesó la barrera para encontrarse en el callejón Diagon.

Tenía un destino en mente pero primero necesitaba…

— ¡Harry! —una voz femenina gritó y su magia reaccionó al instante, tirando de él en la dirección del llamado. Dándose la vuelta a tiempo para que unos suaves brazos lo rodeasen, se aferró a la niña como un salvavidas.

— Hermione—murmuró, escondiendo su rostro entre los rizos de chocolate— _Hermione_—repitió, apretando el abrazo hasta el límite. Escuchó la risa dulce y soltó una propia sin darse cuenta, contagiado del encanto y felicidad que brotaba de ella— Estás bien. Todo está bien—aspiró el agradable aroma a manzana con fuerza.

Separándose ligeramente, se observaron alegremente— Lo estoy, lo está. Funcionó Harry, ¡realmente lo hizo! —de no ser porque estaba físicamente impedida para hacer cualquier movimiento hubiese saltado por la emoción, pero se contentó con permanecer en los brazos de su amor— supongo que hay mucho que hacer, ¿verdad?

— Mmm—asintiendo, el chico la soltó a regañadientes siendo su mano rápidamente entrelazada por ella quien le sonrió ampliamente— Es verdad. La primera parada es Gringotts. Quiero que las cosas comiencen a funcionar bien lo más antes posible—ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino— En especial para _ellos_—la ira y el odio puestos en esa palabra era fácilmente detectable.

— No hay que precipitarse, Harry—reprendió ligeramente— recuerda que algunos aún no han hecho nada—ignoró su bufido— sin mencionar que "él" es una figura de gran renombre y que será difícil de hacer caer.

— Lo lograremos de todos modos—declaró, sin ninguna inseguridad— y no te preocupes, Mione, los culpables _pagarán_—había un cierto matiz que chillaba "amenaza inminente" que un niño de once años no debería de saber utilizar, ciertamente.

Hermione asintió, apretando suavemente su mano— Mientras no te hagas daño.

Él se rió entre dientes, acariciando con su pulgar los pequeños nudillos de su novia— Sabes que ninguno de ellos podría soñar con hacerme el más mínimo rasguño.

Suspirando, se reservó el comentario "no es exactamente a lo que me refería" a favor de no entrar en alguna discusión sobre ello. En cambio, señaló que ya estaban muy cerca del banco, llegando luego de poco tiempo.

El sitio era tan imponente como el de su recuerdo, con la advertencia colgada y todo. Sin tocar sus nervios, ambos ingresaron y se dirigieron a uno de los duendes que se hallaba escribiendo con una pluma a toda velocidad.

— Que sus enemigos tiemblen y su oro fluya con libertad—el mago de ojos verdes enunció, sorprendiendo al goblin momentáneamente.

Con una muy pequeña inclinación de cabeza, éste contestó— que su Casa sea bendecida y su casta asegurada—luego añadió— ¿Qué es lo que buscaba, señor?

Mostrando su anillo, pidió— Me gustaría ver al gestor de cuentas de mi familia, por favor.

Asintiendo, el duende se fue y volvió instantes después acompañado por alguien reconocible para ellos. En silencio, Hermione observó que los dos estaban intercambiando palabras rápidas y que el encargado de los Potter parecía muy, muy levemente confundido, que era mucho para un goblin.

— Ah, señor Potter, que… inesperada situación. Acompáñeme por favor—su mirada se movió hacia la bruja a su lado.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de decir algo, Harry intervino— La señorita Granger aquí presente es mi novia y futura esposa. Estos asuntos obviamente le atañen como futura Lady Potter.

— Lo entiendo—_de tal padre, tal hijo, ¿eh?_— por aquí—los tres se encaminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar una puerta. Ingresando, los niños fueron invitados a acomodarse en dos sillas dispuestas mientras él tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio— Si me permite la curiosidad, ¿cómo es posible que tenga el anillo? —aunque la verdadera pregunta era, ¿cómo se enteró de eso?

Con Albus Dumbledore prohibiéndole cualquier contacto con el joven, todo informe o detalle de su herencia, no entendía como había tenerlo. Dudaba seriamente que un mago como ese anciano se lo hubiese contado, si incluso tenía el testamento de sus padres en su propia bóveda. Los originales, al menos.

Como contestación, el joven simplemente se encogió de hombros con una misteriosa sonrisa— Digamos que eso es confidencial—ambos magos intercambiaron una mirada rápida de complicidad antes de mostrar un lado más serio— por el momento me encantaría solicitar el testamente de mis padres.

Sin mascar o tragarse la respuesta, el duende respondió— Lo sentimos, Lord Harry, lamentablemente su tutor, el señor Dumbledore ha dejado expresado en sus actas que le es imposible acceder a él. De hecho, en este momento se encuentran en la bóveda Dumbledore.

Él realmente pensó que lo mejor hubiese sido decir otra cosa, porque de un momento a otro el aire de la oficina comenzó a faltar y cada vez fue mucho más caliente. La magia proveniente del niño era arrolladora, aunque las cosas mejoraron cuando la bruja se acercó más al joven y lo tranquilizó con una facilidad aún más inquietante.

Luego de un breve periodo de silencio, Harry volvió a hablar esta vez con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos que no prevenía nada bueno— Señor Balden—llamó, recordando el nombre que aparecía en el cartel de la puerta— según lo acordado en la las leyes al ser reconocido como Lord Potter la necesidad de un tutor queda prácticamente anulada, ¿verdad? Por lo tanto, Albus Dumbledore no puede ser visto como alguien con el poder de controlar mi herencia—aspiró suavemente y sonrió— quiero todo lo que haya sido quitado devuelto. _Sé_ que tienen el poder para hacerlo.

Balden calló, pensando en los beneficios y en las pérdidas. No había muchas salidas al pensar que al menos un tercio de todo lo almacenado en Gringotts pertenecía a Lord Potter, y en pocos años sería capaz de participar en el Wizengamot. S lograban una buena asociación… sí, vio la acción más favorable.

— Sea tan amable de esperar algo de tiempo, por favor—manifestó su elección.

En su interior, tanto Harry como Hermione lucieron una sonrisa satisfecha.

**- HP & HG - HP & HG - HP & HG - HP & HG - HP & HG -**

Una hora después, los niños al fin salieron del banco. Un efecto visible de su visita era el anillo que adornaba la mano derecha de Hermione, identificándola como la prometida de Lord Potter y por lo tanto, bajo la protección de la noble casa.

Harry, en cambio, tenía en su bolsillo la copia del testamente de sus padres sabiendo que los duendes recuperarían el original prontamente junto con todas las cosas quitadas. Incluyendo el oro. Oh, eso sí era felicidad. No era por avaricioso sino simplemente el deseo de ver al anciano que lo había manipulado toda su vida sufrir un poco.

_Se lo merece,_ pensó, a la par que una vocecita más oscura en su mente añadía que el hombre perdería mucho más. Girando hacia su novia, sonrió. _Todos pagarán. Él y ese idiota sin cerebro tendrán todas las lágrimas que ella sufrió por cuota triple._

Harry Potter no era un niño rencoroso.

Pero este Harry Potter, venido desde hace varios años en adelante era alguien que no permitía segundas oportunidades a quienes estaban obviamente podridos.

_Quizás… quizás yo también lo estoy un poco. Tanto tiempo con Voldy-poh en mi cabeza debió de haberme dejado algo. _Se encogió de hombros interiormente. _Bueno, no voy a pensar en ello. No es como si importa después de todo._

La pareja terminó en el sitio de despedida, en el club de Tom. Hermione no tenía mucho tiempo para estar con él ya que sus padres pronto llegarían a su casa y Troya ardería sino la encontrasen allí. Después de un enorme abrazo de despedida y un pequeño beso, recordándose que pronto estarían juntos, se dieron sus adioses y ella tomó el Autobús Noctambulo.

Ajustándose la gorra en su cabeza que permitió su dichoso día sin personas asediando al Niño-que-Vivió, Harry se encaminó tarareando a su nueva casa. La familia Potter tenía varios terrenos pero él se había decidido por uno en el que innumerables momentos había pasado, o pasarían o… bueno, el concepto sobraba.

Esa noche, Harry Potter dormiría en una hermosa casa y soñaría con su espectacular prometida al mismo que su mente ideaba las mejores venganzas.

_Ah, el nuevo comienzo feliz._

* * *

Y aquí vengo yo, con un nuevo fic.

Sí, lo sé, debería estar actualizando los otros, pero no sé, quería escribir uno de que ambos viajasen en el tiempo –como varios habían pedido- y bueno, salió esto. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Le dan una oportunidad? ;)

No olviden que los quiero. :D y me encanta saber lo que piensan, cual es su parte favorita y que es lo que les disgusto, si hay errores u horrores… no sé, simplemente lo que se les pasa por esa mentecilla suya. C:

Siendo eso todo, me despido. ¡Abrazos de magdalena y besos de Umbridge! xD na, mentira, ni yo soy tan mala. ¡Besos de… Draco! :D y si hay algún chico que me lee, mmm… ¡Besos de Fleur!? –O bueno, ¡besos de "inserte su chico/chica favorita"!- Por las dudas. C:


	2. Chapter 2

Y aquí llegamos con el segundo capitulo :D Espero y les guste ;)

**Leer el aviso de abajo, por favor. ¡Vamos, sé que les gusta mi comestible despedida! xD**

* * *

**Written Again**

**II**

La mansión Potter –una de ellas, en realidad- donde Harry se encontraba era una hermosa casa solariega con todo lo que una familia de magos podría necesitar. Habían muchos dormitorios, una cocina amplia y salas de estar lujosamente decoradas, sin olvidar la enorme biblioteca con un sin número de libros antiguos (esto era, obviamente, lo que más agradaba a su novia) y una habitación especial para entrenar.

El lugar no se componía solamente de estos, pero era este último sitio donde un joven ahora no tan flacucho se pasaba el tiempo en la espera de ir a Hogwarts. La formación junto a un par de pociones reponedoras traídas por uno de los elfos que cuidaban la residencia estaban haciendo maravillas con él. Su masa muscular estaba creciendo y un par de centímetros se habían añadido a su cuerpo gracias al efecto de la magia.

No es como si se veía como alguien de quince o dieciséis sino que simplemente los efectos de años de malnutrición –gracias, queridos Dursley- estaban siendo borrados por los medios antes nombrados. Tal vez el hombre de nariz ganchuda no había estado tan mal al decir que las pociones realmente eran geniales –resumiendo toda esa charla sobre embotellar la fama y quien se acuerda que cosas-, pero Harry preferiría masticarse la lengua que darle la razón a una de las personas que había ocasionado la muerte de sus padres.

Mientras practicaba sus movimientos de karate –el arte marcial era tanto para saber otra forma de defenderse que no fuese agitar una varita como también una manera de desahogarse- él pensó en las buenas maniobras que había hecho para recuperar lo que le pertenecía.

Como primera cosa, su emancipación había bloqueado cualquier acción de parte de Dumbledore para sabotear sus bóvedas e incluso el director estaría devolviendo pronto todo lo quitado. Siguiendo la idea de su inteligente Mione la demanda había sido lanzada desde Gringotts, donde su estatus de Jefe de Magos no empañaría la situación. Los objetos serían recuperados mientras que el oro tendría un pequeño plazo teniendo en cuenta los millones sacados.

Lo que él daría por estar allí cuando el viejo recibiese la carta. Se rió. Oh, espera, sí lo haría. Por algo había pedido expresamente a los duendes que le llegase el primer día de escuela. Contemplar su expresión mientras leía la situación en la que se hallaba convertiría su mañana en algo tan satisfactorio.

Por otra parte, había preguntado sobre su padrino y como miembro de una noble casa había sido suficiente para pedir directamente a la encargada de la Aplicación de Ley Mágica que revisase el caso. Siendo Amelia Bones, Harry esperaba noticias sobre ello pronto.

Tenía otros planes en mente, como la compra del Profeta. Al controlarlo tendría una gran herramienta de influencia sobre la sociedad mágica… además de que cuando el rumor de que el Niño-que-vivió tenía prometida se propagase no toleraría ningún artículo idiota sobre pociones de amor. Podría decirse que cierta periodista salvaría su vida por el momento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonoro "plop" que notificó la presencia del pequeño elfo domestico cuya vestimenta lucía orgullosamente la cresta Potter.

— Susy lamenta molestar al joven amo Harry pero Susy necesita avisarle que su señorita Granger ha llegado—fue suficiente para que él rápidamente abandonara sus ejercicios.

— Muchas gracias Susy—sonrió al elfo, que con un ligero rubor pronto se desapareció al ver que ya no sería requerida por su señor. Ya solo, se olió, haciendo una mueca al comprobar el hedor del sudor. _Por algo existe la magia,_ pensó ejecutando un simple hechizo que eliminó fácilmente el olor indeaseado.

Avanzó hasta la sala de recepción, sonriendo al ver a la chica de sus ojos esperándolo.

— Hey, buenas Mione—llamó su atención, recibiendo felizmente el "Hermi-abrazo" proporcionado.

— Buenas Harry, ¿cómo has dormido?— _¿has tenido alguna pesadilla?_ Fue lo que ambos sabían que quería decir desde su cómodo lugar, recargada contra su pecho.

Riendo entre dientes, depositó un pequeño beso en los rizos indomables— Ha estado bien a pesar de que hubo alguien que faltaba—hizo una mueca, apretando el agarre— ya sabes, no me molestaría traer a tus padres aquí para que puedas quedarte y volver a nuestra posición de siempre.

Hermione suspiró— A mí tampoco me gusta esto, Harry, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ahora. Somos once, ¿lo recuerdas? Y prácticamente ni siquiera nos conocemos—señaló, siendo como siempre la voz de la razón— solo hay que esperar un poco—le dio su mirada más tierna.

Resoplando, él asintió a regañadientes— Lo sé—una media sonrisa se dibujó— además es solamente por este año. Estoy seguro de que tus padres querrán conocer al prometido de su hija—deteniéndose y repasando lo dicho, palideció— Emm, Mione, tu padre no será uno de esos hombres de dos metros de altura musculosos y con una tendencia sobreprotectora, ¿verdad?

Ella se rió— No, no tonto—lo tranquilizó, añadiendo con malicia luego— papá sólo mide un metro con ochenta y siete centímetros.

Harry gimió. Genial. Tenía el presentimiento de que no quedaría mucho que Voldy o Dumbly pudieran tomar de él después de su reunión con sus suegros.

Entre sus brazos, apiadándose de la expresión adorablemente aterrada de su pronto-a-ser-esposo, ella murmuró distraídamente—… tranquilízate, Harry, eres mi mejor amigo y mi prometido, nada cambiara eso. Estoy segura de que mis padres te amaran.

Él pareció ligeramente aliviado después del comentario, y pronto se centraron en otro tema— ¿En cuál casa deberíamos quedarnos? Gryffindor está descartado, con los Weasley menores ir allí, sin olvidar que es donde Dumbledore prefiere que termine.

Una linda expresión pensativa adornó su rostro— Bueno, Slytherin queda descartado también—una pequeña sonrisa se estiró en sus labios— a menos que quieras pegarte a Malfoy.

— Ni de chiste—sacudió su cabeza— sólo espero que esta vez no sea tanto un bastardo obsesivo. Juro maldecirlo si comienzo a verlo por los pasillos acechándonos.

Divertida, ella siguió con la línea original de pensamiento— Eso nos deja dos alternativas: Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Recuerdo que el Sombrero consideró colocarme en la "Casa de los Sabios", pero la intimidación allí no es muy diferente a la de las serpientes—su ceño se frunció. "Luna" era el primer nombre que le venía a la mente al pensar en ello— y aunque Hufflepuff presenta un frente unido, su lealtad ciertamente parece ir solamente a aquellos de amarillo y negro.

Harry suspiró— Supongo que habrá que elegir una de ellas, sin importar su punto malo. Todas las casas las tienen después de todo.

Hermione asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta que el chico volvió a hablar— Quizás podrías pedir ayuda al Sombrero Seleccionar, es su trabajo, ¿no?

— Pero estará influenciado por el director.

— Ya que tenemos el conocimiento de ello le diremos que ignore esa "sugerencia"—se encogió de hombros, sonriendo burlonamente— yo sólo quiero ver la cara del hombre que decidió lo que sería mejor en mi vida cuando nada salga como lo planeó—rió.

Ella no tenía un punto en contra, y aunque probablemente en otro tiempo estaría diciendo hace mucho que debía respetarlo ya no tenía esa clase de complejo. Sí, por muchos años los profesores y figuras de autoridad habían sido su escudo tras la exclusión y burlas de sus compañeros pero no todos los mayores eran necesariamente dignos de ese puesto –quien pensó en Snape como un buen maestro debería de ahogarse con caramelos de limón- como no todos los niños era malos.

La madurez que sus años habían traído le daba un nuevo punto de vista. Demonios. Incluso no le importaría dejar caer alguna broma sobre el hombre, a pesar de que esto invalidaba un poco su punto anterior. ¿Quizás podría verse como que era algo más divertida y relajada?

El silencio se rompió cuando el joven comentó algo que había notado y había atraído su curiosidad—Mmm, Mione, no es por nada pero, ¿tus dientes no eran un poco más grandes a esta edad? —recordaba la pelea donde el hurón albino los había hecho crecer dolorosamente. _Y el cabrón de Snape no había hecho nada_. Desterró ese furioso pensamiento para más tarde al ver como ella se mordía los labios en su típico gesto.

—Lo eran pero los volví a un tamaño normal—se encogió de hombros— lo habría hecho tarde o temprano de todos modos, así que le pedí permiso a mis padres con la excusa de practicar algo de magia y me dejaron.

Frunciendo el ceño, inquirió— ¿Pero no dijeron nada sobre la prohibición? Pensé que McGonagall se lo había contado.

— Y lo hizo, pero les recordé sobre los accidentes de magia cuando era pequeña y como nada había pasado así que me dejaron practicar un poco.

Harry asintió pero no abandonó su expresión y en cambio, acarició su mejilla con suavidad— Hey, sabes que eres hermosa, Hermione, no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario—mejor dicho, él no dejaría que alguien lo hiciese.

Ruborizándose, sonrió con algo de timidez— Gracias, Harry.

— No me agradezcas por decir la verdad.

Ambos sabían que ella no era la persona más segura con respecto a su aspecto y aunque Harry se había prometido no dejar que nadie la molestase no podía borrar los recuerdos. Sólo le quedaba hacerle ver la maravillosa mujer que era.

En silencio, disfrutando de la comodidad del otro, ambos terminaron sentándose en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo. Al mismo que sus manos acariciaban el cabello suave y negro, ella planteó una cuestión que no había salido de su cabeza— Harry, ¿qué haremos con los Mortífagos? Aunque acabemos con Voldemort ellos seguirán y nada cambiará.

Ambos sabían la sociedad no era un asco por obra del Señor-solo-querido-por-su-serpiente sino porque los mismos seguidores de éste se mantenían en el poder. Con personas como el rubio, Fudge o Umbridge en el círculo de alta sociedad las cosas seguirían cuesta abaja.

Bueno, todo el mundo sabía que personas como Malfoy y demás mortífagos habían logrado su regreso gracias a su dinero así que la única manera de desestabilizarlos era muy clara.

— Si su base para lograr salir siempre con la suya es su oro lo mejor sería dejarlos sin nada—reflexionó, Harry, cálido ante los mimos de su novia.

— Suena tan fácil—ella masculló, ya pensando en cómo lo harían.

— Quizás lo mejor sea hablar con los duendes primero, ya sabes, averiguar cómo están económicamente en realidad—sugirió, el último Potter, mirando tranquilo desde el regazo de su prometida— y de ahí empezar a planear. Por ahora lo que me preocupa es Sirius… Merlín sabe que el "gran" Albus Dumbledore intentará meter su nariz en esto.

— Por esto tenemos que atrapar a la rata. La coartada ya está lista, sólo necesitamos el mapa del merodeador… y con eso, lo podremos capturar —con un gesto pensativo, ella repentinamente añadió— sabes, ahora que lo pienso, si Fred y George han tenido durante algún tiempo el mapa antes de devolvértelo a ti… ¿cómo no se dieron cuenta que el supuesto merecedor de una Orden de Merlín supuestamente muerto figuraba allí?

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido ante esa revelación— Tienes razón—hizo una mueca— creo que no me sorprendería que sí lo notaran y se lo hubiesen dicho a Dumbledore, para que con un "obliviate" ya no recordaran sobre ello. O tal vez un "confundus" u otro hechizo que tenga en su colección, tiene más de cien años así que sabría bien algún hechizo para que lo olviden o no le presten atención.

— He leído algo así una vez—hizo memoria— "Omitto" es un hechizo similar al "obliviate" sólo que hace que ignores cierta palabra o cosa, como si no existiera. Probablemente sea el que Dumbledore utilizó ya que no veo a los gemelos comentándole a Snape sobre esto, ¿verdad? Y no creo que la profesora McGonagall sea capaz de hacer esto.

— Ella dejó que me quedase con los Dursley a pesar de ver el tipo de personas que eran—señaló, suavemente— y aunque sé de tu cariño por ella ambos sabemos que su juicio esta cegado por su admiración por el "Líder de la Luz".

— Puede que cambie después de que los trapos sucios salgan.

Él se encogió de hombros— Tal vez—_"…y Malfoy se dará cuenta que su media naranja es Ronald". _No supo si reírse o asustarse de esa imagen. Ambas posiblemente.

* * *

He aquí un adelanto de sus planes ^^ el próximo será cuando van a Hogwarts y quizás lo extienda hasta su selección, ne? Junto a una parte de pensamientos de Dumbledore ;)

Ahora, quiero decir que realmente agradezco sus comentarios y favoritos :') no saben como calientan mi corazón. Sí, soy así de sensiblona así que no se quejen xD

Quiero agradecer especialmente a: **_Teresa, paola, lisicarmela, carlitoslokillo, Erachii D. Drako, Asuen, Angelinarte, Cecy Black hathawa, por dejarme un maravilloso comentario._**

Bueno no sé si alguien lee lo que escribo después de los agradecimientos :/ quizás las aclaraciones deba colocarlas en las parte de arriba, ¿qué les parece? Tal vez todo de seguido al final resulta algo molesto. Yo sólo quería decir respecto a las observaciones… ._. recuerdo perfectamente haber escrito aquí abajo (de hecho, lo acabo de borrar para poner esto xD) que no habría nada verde, nada de lemon, por si no se me entendió bien :/ quizás di a entender algo más sin darme cuenta, así que por las dudas cambié las partes (curiosamente me sentí inspirada para ello y creo que me quedo mucho mejor, ya que tuve la oportunidad de añadir una observación en la última parte, lo de Fred y George –aunque lo utilicé a mi punto de vista, obviamente-) y ha acabado así.

Con respecto a otra cosa… emm, lo aclaré directamente en el capítulo por si alguien más tenía la misma duda ^^ No, Harry no se está convirtiendo en Jonny Bravo, no se preocupen xD él sólo está recuperando la forma que supuestamente debía de tener como un niño sano con una dieta ideal. C:

No recuerdo tener nada más que añadir, así que gracias por sus comentarios y dentro de poco nos veremos con un nuevo capítulo :D

Oh, espera, sí me olvido de algo… me dio algo de gracia lo del plagio en uno de los comentarios, digo, por que lo veo según yo, ¿no? Y por ejemplo, cuando encuentro un fic que me gusta voy directamente a su perfil y me fijo si tiene alguna otra historia. Fue mi error pasar por alto que aquellos que no lo hacen probablemente piensen que se trata de plagio xD No sé, pero me reí –lo que fue malo dado que estaba en ingles y a la profe no le gusta que estemos con el celular en su hora :'(- pero acepto los cargos por ¿plagiarme a mis misma? xD

Es que había visto los comentarios y algunos me habían sugerido hacer un fic –o mejor dicho habían hablado que lo mejor sería que Hermione también había viajado en el tiempo- así que el otro día lo pensé y dije ¿por qué no? C: y este es el resultado.

Obviamente ninguno está obligado a leer ninguno de los dos o ninguno de mis fics (aunque sé que mis besos y abrazos del final son irresistibles para cualquiera xD) así que si cualquiera cree que es malo, bueno, no es como si le estuviese prohibiendo comentarlo pero no es como si realmente tuvieran necesidad de leerlo, ¿o sí? :/ la última vez que me fije podías simplemente cerrar la pestaña y buscar uno bueno ;)

Ahora sí, esto es todo c: Así que yendo con mi saludo habitual… ¡besos de papas fritas y abrazos de palomitas! (por si alguien es intolerante al azúcar xD)


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Aviso importante! Leer el capítulo anterior, por favor, se han cambiado un par de cosas y hay un mensaje en la última parte que quizás les interese.**_

* * *

Bueno, me hubiese gustado tener una frase para cada capítulo, algo que venga a acorde con lo que sucede… pero como no, voy a colocar una frase "humorística". No creo que todos se rían pero bue, mientras afloje alguna sonrisa me daré por satisfecha ^^

La de este capítulo será…

"_Estimados alumnos:_

_Para aquellos que piensan que nadie nota que están con el celular me gustaría señalar que las personan normales no miran hacia abajo, entre las piernas y se ríen. _

_Gracias._

_Atte.: el maestro con sentido común _

A mí me dio gracia, más que nada porqué suelo poner el mío en mi regazo… ¡y hasta ahora no me han retado! xDD ¿Será cuestión de suerte? xD

* * *

Written Again

**III**

La mañana estaba sin duda preciosa, con un sol brillante y un aire agradable. Hermione sonrió mientras cerraba su baúl, feliz de que al fin el tiempo había llegado. En la puerta, Emma Granger miró a su hijo con una mezcla entre la tristeza, la resignación y el orgullo, sabiendo que ahora la brecha entre ellos y su voraz hija se había extendido.

Tanto ella como su esposo, Castiel, habían sabido desde siempre que su pequeña cosita de brillantes ojos marrones era realmente especial. Todos los padres tenían ese sentimiento pero cuando las cosas tienden a explotar, volar o romperse cuando su brotecito se enoja digamos que la sensación tiene más punto de apoyo.

Durante los primeros onces años habían sido testigos de la soledad de su hija, siendo molestada desde siempre por su gran inteligencia y madurez. Por eso, ahora que iría a una escuela de la que nunca habían oído y supuestamente encontraría a niños con sus mismas cualidades, Emma solo deseaba con todo su corazón que realmente encontrase alguien a quien llamar "amigo".

_Ellos sin duda no tenían idea de que recibirían mucho más que eso._

**HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG **

La estación de King Cross sostenía su bullicio habitual con el ir y venir de personas, así que nadie notó a la chica de cabello espeso que se despedía de sus padres para luego atravesar la pared que yacía entre las plataformas nueve y diez.

Hermione había hecho todo lo posible para no hechizar al mocoso pecoso y a la mujer regordeta que lo acompañaba junto a una niña, todos con el mismo color rojo en su parte superior. Por suerte, su parte racional se había impuesto y sorteándolos había logrado llegar al otro lado, con el firme pensamiento de hallar a su chico.

Por su parte, sabiendo que la familia Weasley probablemente estaría esperándolo para "mantener un ojo sobre él", Harry los había salteado con toda la tranquilidad gracias a la honorable y mística gorra que cubrió eficazmente su cicatriz.

A diferencia de Hermione, él sí logró reconocerla a través de los demás niños y padres, y sonriendo con malicia se las arregló para llegar tras ella con sigilo. De no ser por el rápido control de sus emociones indudablemente la niña hubiera gritado al sentir dos brazos colándose alrededor de su cintura.

Frunciendo el ceño, espetó— Eso no fue gracioso, Harry, casi haces que se me pare el corazón.

Sin mostrarse culpable, se encogió de hombros y señaló con su varita el baúl de la chica, murmurando un hechizo para encogerlo. Tomándolo, le ofreció su brazo a la señorita con una amplia sonrisa— ¿Me harías el honor, mi hermosa señora?

Ella resopló pero no pudo evitar la curvatura en sus labios, así que simplemente asintió y se enganchó a él, encaminándose a buscar un compartimento vacío.

No fue muy difícil hallarlo, y mientras se acomodaban lo más cerca posible del otro, Hermione notó algo que faltaba— ¿Y Hedwig, Harry?

— La envíe ayer por la noche a Gringotts. Va a quedarse allí hasta que tengan noticias sobre Sirius. Solicité que sólo se comuniquen a través de ella.

La futura Lady Potter asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, cambiando de tema— Por cierto, ¿qué haremos con Ronald por el momento? No podemos ser hostiles sin "ninguna" razón.

El ceño del muchacho se frunció peligrosamente pero se relajó al verse abrazado, una ligera sonrisa burlona naciendo en su lugar— Oh, no me preocuparía mucho por eso. Es un idiota. Ya nos dará algunas.

—… no puedes hacerle daño, Harry, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— Sí, lo sé. Ya me lo has dicho un par de veces… por día.

— Discúlpame por preocuparme por ti—refunfuñó— no quiero que alguien como él terminé arrastrándote a los problemas.

— No te preocupes, no lo hará—_porque nadie va a atraparme,_ añadió en sus pensamientos.

En el próximo minuto, después de que ella se hubiese rendido y cuando estaban a punto de aprovechar el momento a solas, la puerta se abrió tímidamente y un muchacho con grasa de bebe en las mejillas se dejó ver— Disculpen, ¿han… han visto a mi sapo, Trevor?

Con una dulce sonrisa, Hermione respondió— No, no lo hemos hecho…—compartió una mirada con el de ojos verdes y luego volvió hacia el chico— pero podemos ayudarte—sacando su varita, la agitó y pronunció con claridad— ¡Accio-Trevor!

Segundos después, un borrón verde atravesó la puerta –que por suerte permanecía abierta- para terminar en la mano de la única chica allí, quien se lo entregó con tranquilidad al sorprendido y aliviado niño.

— Gracias—tartamudeó ligeramente, mostrándose bastante feliz— soy Neville Longbotton—se presentó rápidamente al recordar que no lo había hecho. Si su abuela hubiese estado ahí con toda seguridad le hubiese reprochado sus malos modales.

— Hermione Granger.

— Harry Potter—él dijo, como si no hubiese nada inusual en llamarse así. Luego al notar su asombro, sonrió— Dijiste Longbotton, ¿verdad? Según el testamento de mis padres, tu madre era mi madrina y mi mamá la tuya, eso nos hace prácticamente de la familia—comentó, alegremente.

— Uh, sí—el tímido chico sonrió, pasando de la tristeza al oír hablar de su progenitora a la emoción al escuchar la última parte.

— ¿Quieres quedarte con nosotros? Podemos platicar un poco más.

— Claro—aceptó fácilmente, pero luego añadió— dejé mis cosas en otro compartimiento, ya vuelvo—terminó, algo más confiado abandonando el sitio con su sapo a cuestas.

Ahora solos, Harry murmuró— Mmm, no fue mal, ¿cierto, Mione?

— Pues no. Neville es un buen chico—_mucho más que cierta persona,_ agregó interiormente— sólo necesita más apoyo. Será un gran mago.

Asintiendo, él giró por la ventanilla y observó el paisaje. Justo en ese momento alguien decidió entrar, un personaje muy familiar.

— Hola, no pude encontrar ningún compartimiento vacío, ¿les importa si los acompaño? —no esperó ninguna respuesta, adelantándose y acomodándose frente a ellos— Soy Ronald Weasley—sus ojos azules fueron rápidamente hacia la cicatriz en forma de rayo que adornaba la frente del último Potter.

Maldiciendo haberse quitado la gorra, se forzó a sonreír y decir— Soy Harry Potter, y ella es mi… mejor amiga, Hermione Granger—hubiera dicho prometida de no ser por el pequeño hecho de que muy posiblemente terminaría con un mal resultado. Habían decidido que lo mejor sería que nadie lo supiese aún.

La envidia y la incredulidad cruzaron velozmente el rostro pecoso pero desapareció, siendo sustituido por una expresión de curiosidad— ¿Y la tienes? La cicatriz quiero decir—ante el asentimiento, soltó— ¿puedo verla?

_Honestamente,_ ella resopló mentalmente mientras Harry bufaba— ¿Para qué? Es sólo una marca—contestó lo más bonito que se le ocurrió.

La sorpresa se presentó tan fugazmente en el hijo varón menor que cualquiera habría jurado que nunca estuvo ahí. El chico era un maldito buen actor, ¿eh?

— ¡Vaya! Tranquilízate, compañero—levantó las manos en señal de paz, aunque en su interior se preguntó qué clase de idiota no presumiría de aquello que lo hace famoso. _Lo mejor es seguir con el plan… aunque supuestamente sería __**yo**__ su único y mejor amigo_, miró a la chica con hostilidad velada. No había nada especial en ella. _No será difícil reemplazarla. Soy un chico después de todo, y estoy seguro que Harry encontrará que tenemos mucho más en común que una niña simplona_— ¿Y cuál es tu equipo de Quidditch favorito? —rápidamente se lanzó con un largo parloteo sobre el que creía el deporte dominante del mundo y sobre aquel grupo que él consideraba que era el mejor.

— No me interesa mucho eso—se las añadió para contestar al niño, después de que el pelirrojo mantuviese cerrada su boca unos segundos.

— Nunca fui de deportes—ella contestó, sacando su copia de "Hogwarts, una historia".

_¡Una come-libros! ¿Es enserio? ¡No hay forma de que Harry la prefiera sobre mí!_ Se regodeó mentalmente, aunque dijo— Ya veo, pero estoy seguro de que cambiarás de opinión—el comentario fue obviamente dirigido hacia el otro niño. Sonrió— ¿y qué casa crees que quedarás? Yo iré a Gryffindor—infló el pecho— toda mi familia ha ido siempre allí.

Compartiendo una mirada con la de cabello rizado, sonrió— Hemos estado pensando en Ravenclaw, en realidad, o Hufflepuff quizás.

La expresión del pelirrojo reflejó como se vería si le hubiesen dicho que no habría tercer plato— ¿Estás de broma? Amigo, Ravenclaw es para los sabelotodo que no saben hacer algo más que tener la nariz metida en los libros, ¡y en Hufflepuff van todos los que no tienen nada especial, las sobras de las demás casas! —_mamá me matará sino va a Gryffindor conmigo, suficiente fue que no lo vimos antes de subir al tren_— y los Slytherin son el mal, sólo los magos oscuros van allí, mientras que los valientes van a Gryffindor, ¡es la mejor de todas!

Harry se encogió de hombros— No lo sé, ya veremos en la ceremonia de selección —a su lado, Hermione hizo un pequeño sonido de apoyo aunque sus ojos se movían velozmente entre las páginas.

La señora de las golosinas no tardó llegar y sonriéndole a su novia, él pidió a la mujer ranas de chocolate y un par de paquetes de gomitas, ignorando el papel de "pobrecito" que el Weasley se encontraba haciendo en ese momento.

Rodando los ojos en su mente, por piedad y porque él si tenía corazón le ofreció al niño un paquete de gomitas mientras le alcanzaba las ranas de chocolate a la chica Granger. Ambos trataron de no hacer una mueca al ver como el de ojos azules prácticamente engullía las golosinas.

Deseando que faltase poco para que el viaje terminase, minutos después el heredero Longbotton volvió con su equipaje, Trevor a salvo en un frasco que había conseguido de quién sabe dónde. Huelga decir que no fue muy bien visto por el nombrado Ronald.

— Hola de nuevo—él saludó a los dos y luego se dirigió al desconocido— Soy Neville Longbotton.

Ronald asintió y también se presentó, con un tono algo seco.

En su lugar, Harry deseó con todas su fuerzas haber colocado un hechizo de "no te acerques" en la puerta. Más por uno de los chicos que por el otro.

Hermione se acercó un poco más y susurró— Acabo de colocar un conjuro de distanciamiento, nadie más nos molestará.

Él asintió, agradecido. Al menos se libraría de Malfoy y sus gorilas por el momento.

**HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG **

Después de un tiempo de charla algo incómoda, que todos exceptuando a cierto bastante denso muchacho notaron, Hermione desactivó el hechizo para que uno de los prefectos apareciese a decirles que era el momento del cambio. Primeramente, los tres varones dejaron a la única chica adentro cambiándose y luego fue su turno de entrar a hacerlo.

Pocos minutos luego ya estaban perfectamente preparados con su uniforme de color negro, a la espera de ser adornado por el color que fuese: azul, verde, rojo o amarillo. Y cuando el momento llegó, abandonaron el tren para dirigirse hacia el gran hombre que gritaba "primeros años".

No tuvieron mucha suerte en separarse del pelirrojo en la canoa y menos en la entrada a Hogwarts, donde Hagrid los dejó en manos de una mujer de rostro severo y túnica esmeralda. Presentándose como la vicedirectora les habló sobre las diferentes casas y como cada una sería su familia. Tanto Harry como Hermione percibieron el ligero tono despreciativo al decir "Slytherin", que les causó una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Ambos ignoraron los murmullos sobre cómo sería la selección y demás.

Desgraciadamente, el mocoso rubio aparecería tarde o temprano y aunque intentaron retrasar la ocasión, él apareció delante de ellos con una expresión arrogante y presumida, acompañado por sus guardaespaldas personales.

— Harry Potter, ¿no? Soy Draco Malfoy—el tono utilizado dejaba percibir claramente la intensión de que esperaba que le lamiesen los zapatos o reconociesen su superioridad al oír su nombre. Su mirada recorrió a sus acompañantes con desprecio y dijo su frase, una vez escuchada— creo que sería mejor que supieras con que familias valen la pena juntarse, yo puedo ayudarte con eso—y le tendió su mano.

Un veloz pensamiento asaltó la mente del Niño-qué-Vivió y sonriendo en su interior, contestó— En realidad, me gustaría mantener la compañía que prefiero, sino te importa—estiró su brazo y le dio un ligero apretón— sin embargo, yo podría escuchar tus consejos alguna vez. Por el momento, ¿te interesa una tregua?

Quizás el chico sí tenía algo de astucia ya que asintió— Está bien, Potter, lo tendré en mente—y dignamente avanzó, dejándolos atrás.

— ¿Cómo pudiste, Harry? —Ronald se aseguró de mostrar su expresión más herida— ¡Él es el hijo de un mortífago! ¡Es el mal! Una futura _serpiente_—si su pelo se hubiese puesto amarillo y la palabra hubiese sido cambiada por "sangre-sucia", nadie podría notar la diferencia entre él y el heredero Malfoy.

Encogiéndose de hombros, respondió— Eso no me interesa, pienso que es de estúpidos juzgar a alguien por sus padres o por lo que sea. Él aceptó, después de todo—luego se volvió hacia su prometida y su casi prácticamente primo— si seguimos aquí nos perderemos la selección, vamos—no tuvo problema en dejarlo atrás, rojo de ira.

Sintiendo el ligero tirón de su túnica, se giró hacia Hermione quien le dedicó una mirada de "¿qué fue eso?" — Ya te lo explicaré—susurró, suavemente, y ante su asentimiento dirigió su atención hacia el viejo sombrero.

La ceremonia fue familiar, y luego de la canción, los nuevos estudiantes comenzaron a ser llamados. No prestaron realmente atención, hasta que McGonagall gritó "Granger, Hermione". Compartiendo una última mirada, ella avanzó hasta el taburete con paso firme y tranquilo, mostrando más confianza que la mayoría de los primeros años exponían usualmente.

—_Mmm, hola de nuevo, señorita Granger_—el sombrero se rió amigablemente—_ no se preocupe, no diré nada al director, y sí, tengo "sugerido" colocar a Harry Potter en Gryffindor… ¿a los dos en la misma casa? Bueno, no tengo problema con eso y supongo que la casa del león, no… ¿lo que yo creo? Bueno, en Ravenclaw serías bien recibida, y veo que es bastante ambiciosa… una gran decisión…_

— _Ya veo, así será…_—luego habló en voz alta para todos— Si Gryffindor no es, entonces será…

* * *

**Na. Se los diré en el próximo capítulo. **

**Y sí, entiendo que me odien y todo, pero bue xD así es la vida. **

**Me gustaría agradecer especialmente por sus comentarios a: _carlitoslokillo, Teresa, nikyta, lisicarmela, Guest, PrincesLynx, Elsy82, Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto, KORE25, Angelinarte, mar91, lupita1797, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Erachii D. Drako y pax399._  
**

**Siendo eso todo, los invito a contarme su opinión ;) y sus dudas ^^ **

**¡Abrazos de miel y besos de menta!**

**Pdta: Gracias L. Nott por tu corrección... y por tus maravillosos sentimientos xD ya lo puse bien ^^ si notas cualquier otra cosa eres libre de hacérmelo saber :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Me he fijado en las reglas de y no hace falta aclarar siempre que los personajes no te pertenecen y bla, bla, bla, así que no me gastaré más. xD

Frase del capítulo:

"_Siempre me he preguntado qué estaba haciendo el hombre con la vaca cuando descubrió la leche"_

Si fuera un estado de face pondría: "MG si también te has traumado" xD

* * *

**Written Again**

**IV**

**¿Cómo demonios pudo ocurrir?**

* * *

—..._ ¡Slytherin!_

Con un discreto aplauso, Hermione se deslizó hacia su lugar con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos. Tomó asiento junto a los de primer año, ignorando los susurros y las miradas puestas sobre ella. Estaba segura de que se preguntaban quién era y si su origen era mágico o no, pero no le importaba por el momento.

Las próximas selecciones pasaron rápidamente y cuando llegó el turno de Harry Potter la expectación creció a raudales, _aunque,_ notó,_ Dumbledore parece estar bastante seguro de donde terminará,_ se rió en su interior. A pesar de que el papel de abuelo lo tapaba parcialmente había un brillo codicioso que sólo si sabías buscar podías encontrar. No le gustaba. _Esta vez no pondrás un dedo sobre su futuro,_ prometió.

Avanzando hasta el taburete, Harry dejó que el sombrero analizara sus cualidades hasta que dijo: _muy bien Lord Potter, me alegra saber que cumple con los requisitos de la casa donde su amiga ha sido enviada. ¿O debo decir prometida? _Una risa brotó._ Muy bien, prometo no decir nada sobre ello. Todo vendrá a su tiempo. Ahora…_— Lo entiendo, señor Potter, y no se preocupe, Hogwarts no traicionará a su Campeón—los jadeos no tardaron en escucharse—, volviendo a lo que nos atañe... ¡Slytherin!

Él hizo todo lo posible por no reír ante las expresiones de los demás. Particularmente, el director parecía haber chupado un limón mientras la palidez del profesor de pociones podría ganar en una competición contra cualquier fantasma.

Con su nueva bufanda verde se encaminó hacia la mesa de las serpientes, sentándose a un lado de la chica de cabello rizado. Inclinándose hacia ella, susurró— Bueno, parece que aquí estamos—_ me gustaría saber la verdadera razón,_ fue lo que quería enunciar.

A la par, los Gryffindor se miraron sin entender, dejando a los gemelos Weasley expresar el pensamiento de la casa, un "¿No tenemos a Potter?" bastante deprimido y amargo, más al tener en cuenta que había terminado con el mal encargado: las serpientes.

En la línea media, los cuervos decidieron que lo mejor sería esperar y ver por el momento, mientras que los tejanos se hallaban más cerca de "¿cómo pasó esto?" que la mayoría mostraba al juzgar sus rostros. Aún más, la gran parte de la sala no comprendía lo que el sombrero había querido decir con "Campeón".

Ni siquiera los mismos Slytherin podrían comprenderlo totalmente, sin embargo las opiniones los dividían entre aquellos que no tenían en alta estima al niño ya que era después de todo, quien había causado la caída del señor Oscuro, los que lo reconocían como una mina de oro tanto político como económico y los últimos, los que preferían por el momento ser simples observadores y ver cómo se desarrollaba el panorama.

Al parecer sería un año interesante.

**HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG **

Él debía de haberse dado cuenta antes que no todo podría resultar perfecto cuando la matriarca Weasley lo había llamado por red floo para avisarle que no había encontrado al niño-que-vivió, cosa curiosa ya que con el _oportuno _olvido de Hagrid no debería de haber sabido cómo ingresar al lado mágico.

Con esto mente había recomendado a Molly que tuviese un puesto en el sitio para ayudar al muchacho, lo que empujaría al niño a juntarse con su hijo Ronald, que era justamente lo que Dumbledore quería. Después de todo, el pelirrojo pertenecía a una familia de luz fiel a él y sería un constante propulsor en la dirección adecuada, como el hecho de pertenecer a Gryffindor y estar bajo su pulgar, por ejemplo.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían resultado un poco… mal.

De alguna manera el símbolo de la luz que tenía que guiar por el sendero correcto había terminado en la casa de las serpientes. Él no lo comprendía. Se había encargado de dejarlo en el lugar donde estaba seguro aprendería a ser humilde y el valor del amor por lo que crecería para convertirse supuestamente, en un correcto… ejem, peón…un chico amable –dócil- con ansias de ser aceptado –obediente- y amor –aceptación-.

Albus Dumbledore no era feliz con este desafortunado incidente (la única forma en la que llamaría a esa selección). ¡El sombrero incluso había ignorado su recomendación! ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Él era el director de la escuela!

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el joven de oro, que no parecía ni por asomo preocupado o infeliz rodeado por los hijos de Mortífagos y sangre puras amantes. ¡Incluso había aceptado la mano del niño Malfoy! ¿Cómo podía ser?

_Lo mejor es serenarme,_ pensó, siguiendo con su discurso y diciendo las palabras "mágicas" para que comenzaran con el banquete._ Está bien, es sólo una equivocación, y aunque no puedo seleccionarlo nuevamente sé que lograré que el joven se ponga en el camino trazado._

Lo primero sería brindarle la compañía adecuada. _Y hablando de eso_, notó enseguida la niña junto al afamado salvador. Sólo alguien estúpido podría no darse cuenta de lo cerca y familiar que parecían, algo extraño ya que la última vez que había hablado con Petunia Dursley ésta le había asegurado de que no tenía ningún amigo.

Cuidadosamente envió una onda pasiva de legilimacia en dirección de la chica. Fue una sorpresa cuando un muro de piedra salió a la vista, sin ningún rastro de alguna puerta. Rápidamente comprobó a su compañero sólo para ser rechazado de forma bastante dolorosa.

Tardíamente notó que los ojos verdes estaban clavados en él, y no había signo de nada de lo que había esperado (realmente deseaba que lo que vio no fue odio) hasta que el chico le sonrió tímidamente y volvió su vista hacia su plato.

Albus se alegró. _No está perdido. Pronto estará bajo mi ala._

Sólo tenía que pensarlo bien y encontrar la manera de hacerlo amigo del último hijo varón de la familia Weasley. Por el Bien Mayor las cosas debían a proseguir con su curso destinado.

**HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG**

Si había otra persona que estaba tan o más enfadado que el director era un chico de once años cuyas aspiraciones parecían haber sido destruidas en pocos segundos, todo por culpa del mismo que las habría cumplido.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Su madre le había prometido que se encontrarían con el niño-que-vivió y que serían estupendos amigos que irían a Gryffindor juntos. ¡Era el vencedor de Tú-sabes-quién! Era obvio que terminaría con los valientes y valerosos leones, con los partidarios de la luz.

Y sin embargo, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Había sido tarde cuando lo halló, sólo para ser prácticamente ignorado. De hecho, si no fuera lo suficientemente inteligente hubiese creído que estaba disfrutando más de la compañía de la come-libros que de alguna forma lo había encontrado antes que él.

Pero Ronald Weasley sabía mejor. Él sería su mejor amigo. Y no habría sabelotodo Granger, cobarde Longbotton -¿cómo ese casi petardo había terminado en Gryffindor?- o serpiente maloliente –estúpido Malfoy- que lo apartasen de su objetivo. Ya lo verían todos…

Ni bien escribiese a su madre por un consejo.

**HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG**

Severus Snape no era hombre de emociones. Era un espía, un profesional.

Pero no era un dios.

Así que cuando el hijo de James Potter llegó, luciendo de forma parecida a su padre él ya tenía en mente varios planes para enviarlo a su lugar, sólo para ser testigo del sombrero enviando al mocoso pedante a Slytherin. Su casa.

Fue como una patada al estómago, y casi fue capaz de oír cómo alguien allá arriba se reía al verlo. ¿No se suponía que iría a Gryffindor? Como su maldito padre… y su madre._ Lily. _Pero no. Por primera vez –o muchas veces en realidad- Albus se había equivocado.

Lo pensó.

Tal vez y solo tal vez, él podría dar al chico una mínima oportunidad. Merlín y el mundo sabían que la única forma de que James Potter hubiese terminado en Slytherin hubiese sido un cambio de mentes con alguien más, así que quizás el mocoso no estaba _tan_ mal.

Pero… si él demostraba un solo atisbo de la conducta de su difundo padre, lamentablemente Slytherin no ganaría la copa ese año, y habrían tantas detenciones en cola para el chico que ni siquiera podría soñar con entrar a Quidditch en los próximos siete años.

Con esa resolución en mente se dedicó a seguir con su comida. Al menos ver a su precioso chico de la luz le había quitado cualquier deseo de cantar la canción a Albus, lo que era bueno según su punto de vista.

_A pesar de que su sonrisa es ciertamente inquietante._

Realmente no quería saber qué demonios sucedía en la cabeza del anciano así que lo dejó estar. A pesar de que probablemente si seguía así asustaría a los alumnos más que inspirarle confianza. Si reflexionaba suficiente sobre el papel de abuelo que quería cumplir con el chico se preguntaba si alguien con sentido común pensaría bien del interés demasiado sospechoso en uno de los alumnos.

Alejó esos pensamientos con rapidez. Había ciertas cosas que ni siquiera él quería imaginar sobre el chico Potter.

* * *

**¿Demasiado corto? :/ Pues lo siento xD así es la vida…**

**Un enorme abrazo a todos por sus favoritos y seguidores :') Realmente agradezco su apoyo… y un especial agradecimiento con beso de gomita para aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un valioso comentario: _Gattu18, lyli potter, lupita1797, Ezbhy23, Tsukiyomi Dumont, hidra mizukune, Guest, mar91, ImLostInWonderland (quién no quería registrarse y para al cual tengo un mensaje abajo), carlitoslokillo, Teresa, L. Nott (ya lo corregí c: y sí, yo también siento esos sentimientos contradictorios... por mí xD) KORE25, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Asuen, PrincesLynx, Karel, Erachii D. Drako, Daniela Phantomhive Trancy, lisicarmela.  
_**

**Oh, y para que sepan que los haya puesto en ImLostInWonderland no fue por el trato de cierto comentario que incluía a un par de muggles y a Ronald Weasley. Na, claro que no. (Psst: después lo arreglamos por PM, ¿sí? ;) ) Ejem, nadie vio nada si quieren un capi nuevo pronto ._. xD**

**En fin… ¡cuídense de mucho y no acepten caramelos de limón de extraños! :D **

**¡Besos de fresa y abrazos de manzana!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya saben, no más aclaración :)

Frase del capítulo:

"_Tengo un extraño problema con mi autoestima._

_A pesar de que me odio… sigo pensando que soy mejor que todos"_

No es de humor pero no sé, me pareció muy buena xD La leí por ahí… no recuerdo muy bien dónde pero si alguien conoce su autor siéntase de libre de avisarme, ¿sí? ;D Para hacerle un altar y alabarlo y eso :D digo, ejem, para retirar la frase antes de que me demande por plagio .-. xD

* * *

Written Again

**V**

**Y si tienes preguntas, ¿qué es lo que harás?**

* * *

Ni bien los platos de comida se retiraron y el postre apareció, la pareja compartió una sonrisa secreta sabiendo que lo mejor estaría por pasar. El mensaje que debía de entregarse era muy claro, y ambos esperaban que Dumbledore lo entendiese prontamente:

_Harry Potter no es un maldito peón._

El bullicio del gran comedor se incrementó cuando un águila blanca interrumpió la algarabía con su majestuosidad, planeando hasta llegar al director para dejarle una carta y luego abandonar el lugar. La mayoría de las personas allí reconoció el símbolo entre las plumas: se trataba obviamente de un ave de Gringotts.

El anciano observó con curiosidad pero su expresión cambió al ver emblema Potter coloreado en rojo en la parte frontal. Su cerebro se convirtió en un hervidero mental mientras la abría y leía el contenido, volviéndose rojo a cada segundo que pasaba.

Sus ojos cayeron rápidamente sobre el último portador del apellido, cuya sonrisa tímida ya no daba el mismo sentimiento. ¡Se estaba burlando! ¡El maldito mocoso! Gruñendo en su interior, se recordó que estaba rodeado así que procuro mantener bajo llave sus verdaderas emociones.

Según el mensaje, todo lo quitado de la bóveda Potter sería retirado. Él no podría esperar encontrar ciertos antiguos y valiosos tomos que había "pedido prestado", sin mencionar el oro, el cual supuestamente tenía una fecha límite.

Sin embargo, esa no era la cuestión principal.

¿Cómo demonios el chico se las había ingeniado para adoptar el mando de su Casa? Con muggles como los Dursley no había forma de que sabría siquiera que la magia existía. Y cosas como estas ciertamente no venían escritas en un libro. Entonces, ¿cómo?

El mousse de limón ya no se veía tan apetecible como se había planteado. Y probablemente no lo haría hasta que descubriese si tenía alguna clase de informante o que estaba pasando. También estaba el tema de cuanto sabía, si es que conocía lo que había hecho y cuan bajo de su pulgar podría estar.

Había mucho que pensar por el momento. Él hablaría con el niño pronto, quizás mañana, después de que experimentase una noche en Slytherin… el niño y su amiga. Sabiendo lo desagradable que eran con los hijos de muggles...

Con un poco de suerte, sería el mocoso quien vendría a él en busca de auxilio. Más con Severus como jefe de Casa. Sonriendo en silencio, pensó que tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal como lo había estado planteando. Era Albus Dumbledore, después de todo, y nunca fallaba. (No como en su pasado).

**HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG **

Los prefectos de Slytherin, cuyos nombras él no se interesó mucho por aprender guiaron a los de primer año hacia su sala común después de las últimas advertencias. Harry nunca entendería que clase de loco dice a un grupo numeroso de adolescentes que no vayan a cierto lugar, sabiendo que obviamente irán,

Lo pensó. Si había otros que se habían enterado sobre ello, ¿por qué nadie había hecho nada? Sabía bien que muchos estaban al acecho por cualquier oportunidad para ver a cierto mago caer (se incluía entre ello) por lo que no veía, por ejemplo, al padre de Malfoy que ignorase la historia de un perro de tres cabezas en un corredor.

Ya le comentaría a Hermione cuando hablasen sobre porque había terminado diciendo que la casa de las serpientes era la mejor opción. Compartir habitación con Malfoy no era su precisamente su idea de diversión.

—A los de primer año el profesor Snape les dará la bienvenida—dijo, la Prefecta, habiendo llegado a su destino. Harry no evitó hacer una mueca. _Y encima esto,_ pensó con fastidio, observado al hombre ondear sus capas hasta tomar la posición en el centro de las dos escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

La mirada sórdida y negra recorrió los rostros expectantes de las nuevas adquisiciones de su casa, su sobrino Draco entre ellos… y Harry Potter. Interiormente, hizo una mueca, más para los demás el semblante apático no cambió un céntimo. Su voz se arrastró como una sombra fría sobre los niños, dando advertencias con su estilo dramático usual.

_No avergüencen la honorable casa._ Vale, lo entendimos._ No quiero peleas entre ustedes allá fuera. Disputas se arreglan en las mazmorras. _Está bien, señor Murciélago, ¿algo más? _No me importa el nombre de sus padres, todos serán tratados con el mismo rigor disciplinario en mi casa. _¡Ja! Claro, claro, y Lucius Malfoy era el amante secreto de su tía.

Harry se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. _¡Diablos, no! _A veces odiaba su capacidad de imaginar lo menos pensado. Ahí era una imagen mental que no agradecía tener.

A su lado, Hermione golpeó ligeramente sus costillas para regresarlo a Hogwarts, haciéndole notar que los niños ya estaban caminando a sus habitaciones. A regañadientes se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, cada uno yéndose luego hacia el área correspondiente.

Él sólo esperaba que las niñas no fueran tan molestas con su prometida. O Señor Potter haría su aparición más rápido de lo creído. Su preocupación fue aligerada en el pensamiento de que Hermione era una bruja muy capaz, y las ranas criarían pelos antes de que se dejase aplastar.

Suspiró. Quizás Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff hubiesen sido una idea mejor donde quedarse.

Bueno, él pronto tendría sus respuestas.

**HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG**

Ella tenía buenas razones para atascarse en la casa de Slytherin, pero compartir cuarto durante los próximos años con Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengras y Tracy Davis no era precisamente su epítome de diversión.

Tomó la cama de la esquina, acomodando su baúl en la punta. No existía ninguna preocupación acerca de alguien husmeando o haciendo daño en él, ya que contaba con efectivos encantos que ella misma había creado. No había sido –y nuevamente sería- la bruja más inteligente de su generación por nada.

Fue la primera en ir a asearse. No había pensado que cada cuarto contaba con dos baños cada uno. Al parecer, las mazmorras eran más lujosas de lo que había pensado. Al salir no perdió las miradas sobre ella. Tarde o temprano lo dirían.

— Granger, ¿verdad? —la voz de quien sería considerada como "reina de hielo" rompió el silencio— no recuerdo haber oído ese apellido antes.

_Aquí vamos con el tema de la sangre. _Resopló en su pensamiento, pero exteriormente sonrió con dulzura, acero en su voz— No me sorprende, mis padres no son mágicos—respondió, con tranquilidad, el dosel a su lado corriéndose suavemente para dejarle entrar. — ¿Es eso algún problema? —inquirió, tirando de su cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza.

Los ojos grises de la rubia se entrecerraron pero no fue ella quien habló. Pansy no tardó en espetar— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Sangre sucia en Slytherin?! —chilló, su mano rápidamente hacia la varita que aún no sabía usar.

Pero se congeló, al igual que las otras tres, cuando la atmosfera en la habitación se tornó pesada, muy pesada. Ojos oscuros miraron hacia ella— Eres un Slytherin, Parkinson, yo creí que podía esperar un poco más de ti. Pensar en maldecir en quien será tu compañera por los siguientes siete años, sin conocer nada sobre ella no es astuto, ¿no les parece? —barrió aburridamente con su mirada a las demás— yo no espero que seamos mejores amigas pero les ofrezco una tregua para asegurar que todo esté bien. Ya escucharon al profesor Snape, no se aceptan peleas entre nosotras—indicó, acomodándose en su sitio para dormir.

Mientras Pansy observó a las otras dos niñas para decidir sobre ello, Daphne miró intensamente a la hija de muggles con un ceño muy ligeramente fruncido. Estaba segura que ese poder provenía de ella y que no era simple cosa de tensión, ¿pero realmente podría ser? Proviniendo de una familia sangre-pura neutral su educación se había basado en el "esperar y ver" sino no se sabe qué curso de acción tomar.

Haría caso a sus padres y mantendría el papel de un mero observador. Ya habían obtenido a Potter en Slytherin, ¿así que quién decía que las sorpresas se habrían de acabar con eso?

Aunque su decisión era digna de una serpiente, había otras tres niñas en el cuarto que no compartían la misma opinión. Con una mueca molesta estropeando aún más su rostro de bulldog, la heredera Parkinson no se mostró muy feliz por el "descaro" de una "sangre-sucia". No era estúpida y sabía que algo había que hacerse.

Estaría escribiendo a su madre más pronto de lo esperado.

Echó una ojeada a las otras dos niñas que parecían ser lo suficientemente inteligentes como para seguirla. Millicent sería ideal como guardaespaldas con ese cuerpo robusto, y había oído que Tracy era muy buena en conseguir información (igual que toda persona en la familia Davis). Como cuota extra, ninguna era hermosa (cómo esa otra chica rubia que ocupaba la cama en el otro extremo) por lo que cuando viniese el tiempo de conseguir un marido sería ella el centro de atención.

Tenía la ambición de convertirse en la princesa de Slytherin así que obviamente tendría que afirmar las conexiones… _y enseñar a los demás su lugar,_ añadió para sí misma a la par que su mirada caía en la mancha de su noble casa que no debería de estar compartiendo su aire.

Acercando hacia sus dos subordinadas… ejem, amigas, Pansy dio su primer paso en un camino muy empedrado— ¿Quién se cree que es esa maldita sangre-sucia? Vamos a enseñarle—sugirió— mañana a primera hora hablaré con mis padres. Pronto la suciedad será quitada—sonrió.

Los Bulstrode habían pertenecido desde hacía mucho en los círculos de intolerables, así que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando Millicent asintió— Yo también mandaré un búho con papá—luego añadió— no puedo creer que tengamos que respirar el mismo aire que el barro.

Siendo de una familia neutral, Tracy se empequeñeció en su lugar sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte en su convicción de neutralidad como Daphne por lo que terminó incorporándose al grupo— Yo… diré a madre sobre esto—siguiendo el ejemplo de la otra chica, agregó— Hogwarts no debería permitir a la escoria entrar.

Resplandeciente, Pansy asintió— Estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.

La luz parpadeó repentinamente, señalando la hora de prepararse para dormir.

_Espero que Harry lo esté pasando mejor que yo,_ Hermione suspiró detrás de la cortina verde.

**HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG**

Sentando en su cama y ya vestido para dormir, el Niño-que-Vivió se sacó sus anteojos mientras hacía lo mejor que podía para ignorar las miradas no tan disimuladas de los otros tres niños allí. La felicidad había tocado a su puerta, al parecer, nótese el sarcasmo, al darle como compañeros a Malfoy, Zabini y Nott.

Él le había dado un movimiento de cabeza al rubio al recordar su apretón de manos y el trato, más no había prestado mucha atención a los otros dos. En lo que le concernía, sólo quería respuestas del porque tenía que estar allí.

— Así que, Potter…—comenzó— ¿tú en Slytherin? —su tono expresaba lo que pensaba de eso: una broma.

Harry alzó una ceja en dirección al niño de piel oscura— Yo debería decir lo mismo. ¿_Tú_ en Slytherin? —recordaba bien a Blaise Zabini, sobre todo porque había sido compinche del rubio durante los años de Hogwarts, o sea, un purista consagrado.

Viéndose ofendido, se irguió— Mi familia ha estado en la noble casa Slytherin por generaciones. Un muggle-amante como tú sólo es una mancha.

El Niño-que-Vivió se rió entre dientes— ¿Es así? —su mano se deslizó con rapidez a su varita, y antes que el chico pudiese hacer algo se vio amordazado por la cortina de su cama— Escúchame bien, Zabini, porque yo sólo advierto una vez—su voz era mortal, llena de ira reprimida a pesar de que su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción— no me interesa lo que un idiota como tú diga sobre mí, sin embargo…—la tela apretó un poco más— no creas que no voy a hacer nada si algo le pasa a mi prometida. Llámala sangre-sucia y tendrás al Jefe de la familia Potter apuntando contra ti. Sé un Slytherin y toma el aviso, porque no doy segundas oportunidades.

La cortina liberó al niño lívido, quien tartamudeó— ¿De qué hablas, Potter? Tú padre está muerto, no hay nada de "Jefe Potter" —se sintió más seguro al decir eso. Por más Niño-que-Vivió, él sólo era otro alumno más que no podría hacer nada salvo llorar al director.

Harry manifestó algo de sorpresa— ¿Eres realmente tan ignorante? —alzó su mano, mostrando un anillo singular, causando que los tres jadearan— Soy el último Potter, por lo que me corresponde el liderazgo de la familia a partir de los once.

_Cierto. _El silencio cayó grueso en la habitación, sin que nadie supiese que decir.

Sintiéndose estúpido, Blaise se refugió en su cama, corriendo las cortinas para mantenerse encerrado mientras escribía una carta a su madre. _¿Cómo demonios terminó así? _Él no se había esperado eso, claro que no. Y si Potter presentaba quejas contra su familia por su altercado… él sacudió su cabeza. _No, no, eso no puede suceder. _Por más riqueza que su madre hubiese podido ganar no tenía ni un solo título que pudiese competir contra una de las familias más antiguas y nobles. _Voy a mantenerme alejado de él y su sangre-sucia. _Asintió para sí. _Y comenzaré a andar con Malfoy. Es una buena asociación para comenzar…_

En su lugar, Malfoy tuvo que recordar respirar. _¡¿Cómo?!_ Se preguntó. _Al menos estamos bien,_ consideró sintiéndose mejor. Potter era una cosa. Jefe Potter otra. _Padre me dijo que lo mantenga vigilado. Me pregunto si él sabe sobre esto. _Sus ojos grises calculadores se dirigieron disimuladamente hacia el pelinegro._ Él es la razón por la que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado haya sido vencido y los muggles sigan en nuestro mundo, y ahora está diciendo que su prometida es una sangre-sucia. ¿Qué debería hacer? _Al parecer tenía mucho que pensar. _Sin olvidar lo que le hizo a Zabini. Parece magia sin varita. _Frunció el ceño en contemplación. También había una carta que escribir.

En silencio, Nott, no mostró ninguna emoción en su rostro más si uno observaba bien su piel parecía haber perdido unos tres tonos de color. _Con que Jefe Potter, eh, voy a tener que averiguar sobre esto. _Su abuelo había sido uno de los primeros Mortífagos y toda su familia había estado siempre en el círculo principal que rodeaba al Señor Oscuro.

Como su padre, Theodore había sido criado para seguir el camino indicado, el del poder y de la supremacía de la sangre. Para él, por más títulos, riqueza o fama que los Potter pudiesen tener no eran más que meros traidores a la sangre, como esas plagas Weasley.

No le parecía sorprendente su confesión. _Una sangre-sucia como prometida_, se burló, Potter no merecía nada mejor. _Por el momento lo mejor será no ir contra él. Tiene poder, _hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento de magia sin varita,_ no, no creo que haya sido eso. Deben haberle enseñado como silenciar y lanzado el hechizo cuando nos despistamos. _Se negaba a creer que pudiese ser poderoso o increíble, sólo era un bastardo con suerte que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para embocar un golpe en su Maestro. _Pero él regresará como siempre lo dijo. Y esta vez, ya veremos quién es el mejor mago. _

Las luces parpadearon y Harry suspiró en su interior. _Ya falta poco. _Ahora sólo tendría que esperar a que todos se durmieran para poder encontrarse con su Mione.

**HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG – HP & HG**

Con sigilo, la sombra se deslizó fuera del cuarto y bajó las escaleras sin despertar a los retratos. Frente a la chimenea, había alguien sentado en uno de los sillones. Tomó asiento a su lado, acurrucándose contra el pecho masculino. Su varita se movió ligeramente, echando un par de conjuros a su alrededor.

— ¿Cómo lo has pasado? — la "sombra", inquirió, preocupada, revelándose frente al fuego como una niña de cabello rizado.

La persona masculina a la cual estaba abrazando bufó— Yo debería estar preguntándote eso, ¿no te parece?

— Puedo cuidarme sola, así que vamos, contesta.

— Son un par idiotas malcriados—se encogió de hombros— puedo con eso—él iba a pasar sobre el pequeño evento— ahora dime tú, ¿Lord Potter debe hacer algo con tus "amigables" compañeras de cuarto? —había burla en su tono, pero ambos sabían que no era completamente una broma.

Suspiró— Digo lo mismo. Parkinson es igual o más molesta que antes, pero las cosas ya han comenzado a ser diferentes. Esta vez, Davis ha formado grupo con ella y Bulstrode. Greengras ha quedado sola—hizo una mueca— me siento culpable por eso.

Acariciando su mejilla, musitó— Tú y yo conocíamos los riesgos sobre esto, Mione, además, si ella se ha mantenido alejada de las tres significa que realmente es neutral. Ahora, cambiando de tema…—colocó un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja— ¿por qué estamos _aquí?_ En la casa de la intolerancia y los mini-señores oscuros.

— Es simple: por los beneficios. Mira, siempre hay que mantener al enemigo vigilado, ¿verdad? Mediante sus hijos podemos saber que planean los adultos e incluso podríamos detenerlo—una pequeña sonrisa apareció— además, no te olvides que los retratos de aquí no están conectados con los demás y por lo tanto no informaran de nada al director. Snape ya no podrá quitarte puntos—señaló—, de hecho, hoy lo he visto mirarte como si no supiera que esperar.

— ¿Quieres que seamos grandes amigos? —prácticamente gruñó— ese maldito cabrón es la causa de la muerta de mis padres.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, diciendo en voz muy calma— Sabes que eso no es cierto. Él es sólo un peón, tanto del director como de Voldemort. No estoy pintándolo como víctima, Harry, pero no puedes culpar de todo a Snape.

Dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el fuego, murmuró— Lo sé, pero…—apretó la pequeña mano cálida— no significa que no lo deteste. Sigue siendo un maldito bastardo.

Resistiendo la vieja costumbre de reñirlo por su lenguaje, asintió suavemente— Está bien, Harry, pero intenta por el momento enfocarte en las verdaderas amenazas. Dumbledore estará sobre ti después de haber recibido esa carta—se mordió el labio— y tenemos que ocuparnos de los Horrocrux.

Él suspiró— Sí, lo sé—guardando silencio un momento, volvió su mirada hacia ella— yo… entiendo lo que dices, pero no significa que sea feliz de compartir habitación con el hurón y sus amigos.

— Yo tampoco estoy feliz con mis compañeras—negó lentamente— pero… a veces hay que hacer sacrificios —un bostezo escapó de sus labios— creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir, ¿no te parece? Preveo un día largo mañana.

Asintiendo, besó su frente— Buenas noches, Mione.

Sonrió, rozó su mejilla con sus labios— Buenas noches, Harry.

Después de despedirse, los dos se encaminaron a dormir. Ella tendría razón. El día siguiente sería agotador.

* * *

**Y aquí quedamos c:**

**¿Les gustó? :) Yo espero que sí. Lo hice con todo mi cariño. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han añadido la historia a favoritos, ¡son un amor! Y un abrazo de fresa especial a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un bonito comentario, así que ya lo saben: **_L. Nott__ ,__ Tsukiyomi Dumont,__Chiara Polairix Edelstein__, __lisicarmela__,__ hinaru,__KORE25__,__ hinaru, __FxRobalino__,__ mar91, __ImLostInWonderland__, __aRiElLa 95__, __miadharu28__, __lyla300501,__sire-uchiha18__, __PrincesLynx__, __sebas li 2496__, __Yessypacheco__. _**¡Pueden venir a reclamarlo! :D **

**Y ah, por cierto, esta vez el capí es más larguito ^^ ¿qué tal?**

**Siendo eso todo, ¡cuídense un montón! ;) ¡Besos de papas fritas y abrazos de nachos! (No sé por qué :/ ni siquiera me gustan los nachos xD me estaré quedando sin imaginación ._.)**


End file.
